


the first time

by mixians



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixians/pseuds/mixians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's completely innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first time

The first time Zhou Mi sleeps with Kyuhyun, it’s completely innocent.

It’s hard being away from home for so long, Zhou Mi has discovered, and every now and then he gets nightmares, and when he wakes up he wishes for company and maybe a thicker set of sheets. He remembers his dog and his nice, soft bed at home, and sometimes he wishes he were back there and not here, where everyone speaks in Korean and not Chinese, where he isn’t sure there is acceptance, where he has to fight back tears at every performance and force a smile instead. But then he remembers that this is his _dream_ , and he remembers Kyuhyun, and he knows that he won’t give up. Never.

He isn’t really sure what comes over him when he gets out of bed, grabs a few of his things, and knocks on the door to Kyuhyun’s hotel room, but he does it almost automatically and by the time Kyuhyun opens the door, he’s already kind of regretting it.

“Zhou Mi? What are you doing here? It’s so late,” Kyuhyun mumbles, squinting against the bright light of the hallway. His hair is sleep-tousled and he’s only wearing a t-shirt and boxers and he looks kind of gorgeous like that, Zhou Mi decides. And his voice, thick with sleep, is kind of… sexy.

He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Kyuhyun coughs and looks at him expectantly. “Oh—um,” he stutters, mind suddenly blank. What is he supposed to _say_? What did he even come here for in the first place? What is he _doing_?

“Did you need something?” Kyuhyun asks.

Finally, Zhou Mi manages to say haltingly, “I—um. Could I sleep with you tonight?”

“Sleep with me?” Kyuhyun looks faintly bewildered. “Like…”

“Not like that,” Zhou Mi hastily amends, blushing. “I just need some company.”

“Oh. Okay then,” Kyuhyun says slowly, opening the door to let Zhou Mi in. As Zhou Mi follows him to the bedroom, he tries to refrain from staring at his bare legs, which he’s never really looked at before. He wishes he’d noticed before, because they’re unbelievably perfect. But he forces himself to tear his eyes away—he’s sure Kyuhyun will notice if he doesn’t stop.

The bed is warm and comfortable with Kyuhyun in it, and Zhou Mi finally feels like he’s at peace, easily drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, Zhou Mi wakes a little later than usual, and he’s surprised that he hasn’t had a nightmare or even a dream; Kyuhyun is still asleep, and he realizes that they’re _spooning_.  He’s glad that Kyuhyun isn’t awake yet, because he’s pretty sure they’d both feel unbearably awkward, and he pulls himself out of bed, wincing at the cold air around them.

Kyuhyun stirs and blinks sleepily just as Zhou Mi finishes dressing. “Good morning,” he slurs, stretching and rubbing his eyes. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Zhou Mi smiles. “The best I have in ages, actually.”

 

\---

 

The first time they kiss, it’s entirely by accident.

Zhou Mi has crawled into Kyuhyun’s bed once again—he’s been doing it almost every night for the last week, actually—and he’s half asleep as he rolls over towards Kyuhyun’s side of the bed. He blinks a little, though, when he feels warm breath on his face, and it smells like his toothpaste, which Zhou Mi borrows on occasion. Still, he doesn’t open his eyes all the way and starts to drift off again, shifting forward a little bit to get comfortable. When he feels his lips touch skin, his eyes shoot open and he jumps back in shock, and even in the dark he can see Kyuhyun looking at him, equally surprised.

“Did you just—did you just _kiss_ me?” Kyuhyun says, and Zhou Mi isn’t sure if the breathlessness he can hear in his voice is a good or bad thing.

“I—it—it was an accident,” Zhou Mi says, desperately hoping that Kyuhyun isn’t _too_ horrified by the thought of them kissing. “And it… wasn’t really a kiss? I mean—my lips only touched the corner of your mouth, so—well—if you don’t want—if that bothers you—“

“It doesn’t bother me,” Kyuhyun says quietly. “Does it bother you?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kyuhyun leans forward and closes the distance between them; Zhou Mi can’t remember the last time he felt this happy.

 

\---

 

The first time they have sex, it’s not _totally_ unexpected.

Kyuhyun’s been drinking wine—not too much, because as cute as he is when he’s drunk, they have to be _responsible_ —and tonight he’s decidedly bolder than usual, initiating the kissing for once; Zhou Mi melts into him, and he doesn’t realize what Kyuhyun’s true intentions for tonight are until he feels an arm starting to snake its way down between them. He gasps a little then and pulls away to look at Kyuhyun, eyes wide. Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at him and smirks, and Zhou Mi knows what he’s asking: _Are you scared?_

Zhou Mi has never been one to back down from a challenge.

It’s only hours later, when they’re both lying tangled in the sheets (and each other), that everything is peaceful again; sleepily, thoughtlessly, Zhou Mi breathes, “I love you.”

Immediately, he feels Kyuhyun tense up beside him, and he freezes for a moment as well; he can’t see Kyuhyun’s face, as his head is buried in the crook of his neck, and he both fears and wants to know what he might see if he looks up.

But then Kyuhyun says, “I love you too,” and Zhou Mi relaxes again because he can tell that he really, really means it.


End file.
